Skipping
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Or Reason Number #29- To avoid cleaning, studying or doing work of any kind. Darcy Lewis/Maria Hill smut. Darcy is bored. Maria knows this because she is skipping through Shield Headquarters, actually skipping.


Darcy is bored.

Maria knows this because she is skipping through Shield Headquarters, actually skipping.

She knew she was a good worker, smart, worked hard, intuitive – if Darcy wanted she could probably be an agent but she refused Coulson's offers time and time again. Before and after he had died. Maria didn't know why, didn't really know the young woman well enough to ask.

She did know though that bored Darcy meant two things. Skipping and trouble.

It also meant that she wasn't doing her paperwork, which was what she was usually avoiding, but Maria wasn't really too bothered about that. Any paperwork Darcy was doing was way below her clearance level and interest.

What Maria did care about was Darcy getting into trouble, and getting other Shield employees and agents into trouble with her. Usually she started prank wars that Maria had to end herself, with a harsh look and a quiet threat.

Maria also cared about the way Darcy's body moved as she skipped and that was a large part of the problem. While she didn't have much to do with the lower levels of Shield, she did have an interest in Darcy.

Maria was fascinated by her in a weird way. Darcy was wild and smart and skips through the headquarters of a high security agency. She refuses to become an agent even though she's more than capable and refuses to be stared down by anyone. Including Fury and even herself. She's beautiful too and Maria doesn't think she can stand to see her skipping around the building for much longer and she hides herself in her office so she can do her own damn paperwork. She needs to stop thinking about the bounce of her breasts and the way her hips move and the way her damn smile lights up her face.

She needs to stop thinking about it – about her – but she can't. She can't hear her laughing in the corridors and people talking to her and her feet skidding and scuffing on the floors.

There's a knock on her door and she called out for her to come in before she realised it was probably Darcy and then she was walking in the door, smiling at her and closing the door behind her.

"Hey boss," she said, cheerfully.

"Don't call me that. I'm not you're boss."

"I'm pretty sure you are my boss. Or my boss' boss. Or her boss' boss."

Maria couldn't answer that or really follow Darcy's train of thought. Not when she came and leant against the edge of her desk, crossing her legs. She wore pant suits that never seem to fit her right. Her shirts always gaped a little and her trousers were always a little too tight on her legs, and she never seemed comfortable in her shoes. Maria understood that, she preferred the jumpsuit and boots, rarely wore anything else at work, couldn't remember the last time she'd worn a skirt.

High school maybe.

"You okay boss?" Darcy asked, and Maria looked away from her legs and frowned at her. She grinned back.

"Don't call me that."

"What shall I call you then?"she said, "Agent? Commander? Hill?"

"Maria is fine."

"Really?" The shock was a little disappointing for some reason but Maria wasn't surprised.

"No one calls you Maria."

She shrugs as Darcy studies her.

"Don't you have work to do?" She regrets the words as soon as she says them but Darcy grins at her again.

"Of course."

"So you're here to..."

"I'm bored."

"I know that."

"No one wants to play today. I think you've finally scared them all straight."

She stood up then, walking around the desk to sit on it, opposite Maria now.

"I only have you, Coulson and Fury left to play with."

"I doubt Fury will have time for pranks. Coulson is out and about with his team."

"I know," she said, with an exaggerated sigh that made her shirt gape a little more, and Maria could see purple lace under the white shirt curved over the pale skin of her breast. When she looked away Darcy was smirking at her.

"Do you want to play Maria?"

It was such a bad line, Maria knew Darcy was better than that, hell didn't need lines, but well, she didn't mean it did she? It was the middle of the afternoon, at work, and well Darcy was gorgeous but a flirt. Everyone knew she liked to flirt. She was almost as bad as Stark, but then at least Stark hadn't propositioned her.

Yet.

"Lewis," she said, voice low looking over her again.

"Darcy."

"Go back to work Darcy."

Maria regretted those words too, but it was for the best, Darcy was just playing and she really didn't have the time or the inclination for games. Even if meant getting inside the young woman's too tight trousers and peeling off her shirt. She frowned at her, straightening out and Maria groaned quietly.

"I'm bored."

"Then go bug Fury."

She gave her a look, but Darcy ignored her, was one of the few people who just let the looks and the mild threats and the words roll over her like she doesn't think Maria could actually or would actually do anything. Except Maria would and has, taken down more senior members of Shield than Darcy. She's stared down Fury and knocked Natasha flat on her back and shot Barton with one of his own damn arrows. Darcy though, Darcy just shrugs or walks away or grins. She's not intimidated, she's not scared and she's not even bothered.

She won't become an agent though, she just carries on happily as a tech. assistant like it's all she ever wanted to do. She could be so much more and that's what frustrates Maria most about her.

That and her full lips, and bounce of breasts when she skips and the move of her hips when she walks around the building like she runs the place.

She could run the place.

"Maria?"

She ran a hand up Darcy's thigh, thumb pressing into the muscle and the young woman grinned down at her as Maria leaned forward in her desk chair.

"How bored?" she asked.

This was a stupid, stupid idea but this was Darcy and she was something else and was already spreading her legs. Just a little. She pulled her down for a quick kiss and Darcy moaned surprisingly loud and pressing down into her.

"Bored enough to finally hit on you," she hissed as Maria pulled her onto her lap roughly. "I have the biggest fucking crush on you boss."

"Don't call me boss," Maria said, with a nip her lips.

"Fine" Darcy grumbled, kissing her back, "boss' boss' boss."

Maria chuckled, low and kissed her harder twisting her fingers in her hair to pull her closer.

"Maria," she moaned, "god I've been dying to do this."

"There are better times you know," she muttered against her lips, "than in the middle of the work day, in my office."

"I share my office," Darcy said and Maria swatted her on the hip lightly. "And all my paperwork is there."

Darcy leant down and kissed her again, lips soft and plump as she pushed her tongue into Maria's mouth. She didn't resist, she'd already gone too far. She didn't sleep with people at work, or people she worked with, but the younger woman got under her skin way too easily.

Got at her skin given by the way she was tugging at the zipper of her jumpsuit. She chuckled at the thought, her own hands pushing up and under her shirt, fingers skating the edges of Darcy's bra for a moment watching her cheeks flush brighter as she pushed her arms away from the jumpsuit. If she was going to be Darcy's entertainment then she sure as hell was going to be in charge of her for once. She forced her hands down on the arm of the chair, her chest pushed out, and Darcy moaned a little.

"Stay still," she ordered and the younger woman nodded with a little mewl.

Maria smiled pulling her shirt open and bending forward to nip at her breasts, reaching around to flick the clasp open and let it drop from her body. She lifted one of Darcy's hands, then the other so she could discard the lilac material and cup both firm breasts in her hands, her tight nipples pressing into her palms. Darcy mewled again as she rubbed her hands over them, pushing her chest forward again into Maria's hands. She gripped the chair arms tighter when Maria took on into her mouth, alternating between sucking on the nub and licking it, listening to her gasps and moans.

"Please, Maria," she groaned.

"I know Darcy," she mumbled into her skin. "Don't rush me."

"Not rushing," she hissed, "just encouraging," Darcy said, and Maria looked up to see her smiling at her. She kissed her hard, fast and rough and Maria wanted to rush, wanted to strip her and fuck her over the desk but Darcy wanted distracting and she was more than willing to help with that.

She stroked her stomach, light teasing touches around the waistband of her trousers that were a little loose there, but snug on her hips. Maria wanted to strip off every stitch and redress her in tailored clothes – she would look amazing – but then everyone would see her like Maria did.

"Nothing fits me," Darcy said, and Maria chuckled, her fingers tucked in the waistband of the navy material, pulling them way from her body. She could probably slip her hand in without undoing them if they were standing; an idea she filed away for later. She popped open the button and pulled the fastening open. Her underwear was red and blue, a complete mismatch to her bra but very Darcy all the same and she didn't really care much about that. She reached down and pressed into the younger woman, feeling her heat through the damp cotton and hearing another gasp. Her eyes were closed when Maria looked and she stroked her gently through the material, watching her face closely as she explored her.

"Oh," she gasped. "Please."

"If you insist."

She dipped her hand into her underwear, fingers sliding through the warm slickness coating her, her hips stuttering at the feel of the other woman's arousal on her hand. Her own underwear was wet through already and she shifted a little to get a some friction against her clit. She moaned, kissing Darcy again, the younger woman pushing her hips forward as Maria explored her folds, pressing light touches here and there.

"Tease," she gasped against her mouth and Maria laughed. She liked this, liked going slow for a change instead of hard and fast and hardly worth it with the fuck of the week.

"We can do it your way later," she said, voice lower than she intended.

"Let me touch you at least."

Maria considered that, considered Darcy's quick little fingers stroking over her skin and nodded slowly.

Darcy pounced, her arms shooting forward to wrestle Maria out of the tight jumpsuit, pulling it down and wrestling the older woman's arms out of it, even though it meant she had to pull her hands free of Darcy's underwear. She groaned, but then her hands were on Maria's chest pulling her breasts from her bra and she was grinning again and she felt another flood of warmth shoot through her body as Darcy scrapped her thumb over one nipple. With the other hand she directed Maria back down into her underwear. She pressed down hard on her clit and she cried out in surprise.

"God you're evil," she whimpered as Maria pressed a finger to her wet entrance, just rubbing gently.

"That's why most people are scared of me, didn't you know?"

"Not me though," Darcy whined, the words stretched out as Maria pushed a finger inside her, little by little, enjoying all that heat and tight feel of the young woman's body so much. She shifted her own hips again.

"Not you though," she agreed, "why not?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Darcy hissed out as Maria started a slow rhythm in and out of her body with her single finger, her muscles pulling at it. "M-ore."

"More?"

"Please."

Darcy was a lot of bravado, she suspected as she pressed another finger into her body and moaned herself. Rocking her hips in time with her own fingers, the young woman fucking herself on Maria's hand and moaning, louder each time and god everyone would hear her soon.

Hopefully.

She pressed another finger inside her and Darcy took it with another loud cry, snapping her hips harder against Maria's hand. She wanted to make her scream but it wasn't the place, wasn't the time, wasn't the right thing to do but she could sense it in the young woman, could see the way she was taking desperate deep breaths in with every flick of Maria's thumb over her swollen clit. She was running her hands all over her chest, not able to concentrate but Maria didn't care, even as she rocked against the seem of her pants, getting wetter and hotter herself.

"Maria," she sobbed.

"Tell me something first," Maria said, stilling her fingers and smiling when Darcy whined.

"Anything!"

"Why won't you become an agent? You'd be good."

"I know," Darcy replied wiggling her hips a little and moaning. Maria held her still with her other hand fingers digging into her flesh.

"Then why? Don't you want to go out into the field?"

She scissored her fingers quickly inside of her and the young woman shrieked a little.

"Please Maria."

"You can't come until you tell me."

Darcy laughed then, the sound broken and sarcastic and she fought against the hold Maria had on her.

"There's something wrong here," she said, with a groan, "the way you treat people, the system, it's wrong, I didn't realise until I got here, but it's, it's not – I like working here but – _oh God Maria please_."

She curled her fingers.

Maria wasn't sure how she felt about the answer, was pretty sure it was a conversation they needed to have when her fingers weren't deep inside her body and the young woman wasn't about to have an orgasm.

So she curled her fingers and rubbed hard inside Darcy's body and she came with a shriek that made Maria jump in surprise and press deeper into her, causing another ripple of pleasure even before she was done with the first. Darcy shook and tried to catch her breath but couldn't, panting into Maria's shoulder as she collapsed forward into her. She pulled her fingers slowly from her body, listening to the hiss of complaint and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight while she came down.

"That was fucking awesome," she said softly, looking up to grin – always grinning – face all flushed and bright. "We need to do that again."

"Any time."

"You mean that?" Darcy asked and Maria nodded, smiling, still shifting her hips slightly to get some friction. "Tonight? After I've done all my paperwork that is."

Maria chuckled but smiled.

"I'd like that."

"First though..." Darcy slid off her lap and down to her knees looking up at Maria running her hands up her thighs.

"Okay," she moaned. "But then you gotta get back to work."

Darcy grinned at her, tugging at her jumpsuit.

"Sure thing boss."

"And stop calling me that."


End file.
